Dreaded Memories: The Demon of the Black Sword
by Ultimashadow 2.0
Summary: Alternate Universe. Naruto, Riku, Sora, and Tifa are on the move to stop a powerful organization of two major groups. But they can't fight them alone, they'll need some backup. And together, they will fight for victory... or die trying.


**Hey there everyone, I guess I should start by saying that this is my first attempt at a Naruto/Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts, and a crossover story in general. I hope that I'll be able to provide at least some entertainment in this story. Well, this is an alternate universe story, but still keeps some Naruto and Kingdom Hearts elements in it. Well, I won't spoil the entire plot, but… enjoy if you want to.**

**Crossover Between:** Naruto, Final Fantasy VII, and Kingdom Hearts

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Angst/Romance/Humor/General

**Rated:** T

**Things to be Cautious For:** Very Strong Language, Violence.

**Pairings:** Naruto x Hinata, Sora x Namine, Riku x Yuffie, Roxas x Kairi, Cloud x Tifa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy VII, or Kingdom Hearts. There, I said it.

**I dedicate this to a very special friend, I hope you enjoy this. I worked my butt off for an idea. XD**

_

* * *

_

There was a village…

…_A village covered in flames…_

_A great battle loomed… and only one man could walk out alive._

_However, there was a child…_

_A boy gasped. "…!! Iruka-sensei..." _

…_A child who witnessed something that he shouldn't have seen._

_One shady figure gave a sickening smile. "It's all over…"_

_Another figure breathed haggardly. "Damn you…"_

_The shady man raised his sword._

_However, the man before him charged up something in his hand. "Rasen..!!"_

_But then, the blade lowered… and connected with the man's arm._

"_AARRGH!!!"_

"_Iruka-sensei!"_

_His arm flew off his body, and landed on the floor like a cheap toy. The boy could only stare as his master was being defeated._

"_Any last words?"_

_The injured man turned to the boy. "Go… run away… live… your own life…"_

"_How shameful, wasting your last words on a warning to a brat. Oh, well… die."_

_The blade swung again, and it sliced through the man's neck like a knife through butter. His head fell off of his body, and the boy couldn't do anything but cower in fear._

"_NO!!!"_

_The shady man stared at the boy with the same sickening smile. "I have no need here. I guess I'll be on my way. But first…"_

_He crept slowly towards the boy, his blade high in the air. _

"_Hehehe…"_

"_AHHH!!!"_

* * *

Chapter 1: A Wanderer Named...

* * *

The boy woke up from his nightmare. That event happened ten years ago, where he saw his master murdered in cold blood. He stared at his left arm. It was entirely mechanical since that day where he lost his real arm.

A silver haired boy, about the same age as the other, approached him. "Yo, Naruto. We're here, man."

Naruto sighed. "Okay. Thanks, Riku."

"Whatever, but you need to pull your ass together. If we want to attack those sons of bitches real hard, we need to wake up early."

"I didn't sleep well…"

"Wha-?" Riku looked confused. "Oh, I get it. Thinking about that nightmare again, eh? You're one mysterious dude."

"That isn't a compliment, is it?"

"I don't even know."

"Riku! Naruto! There's an old friend here to see you!"

"That sounds like Sora. We'd better go Naru-"

Naruto stood behind Riku, clothes ready and all. "Hurry up, or you'll be left behind."

"Jeez, sometimes I wonder if you're a descendant of The Yellow Flash, or something."

"It's unlikely. I'm not as fast as him. Plus, I don't know how he looks like."

"Naruto! Riku! Hurry up!"Sora yelled.

"Shut up, Sora!" Both Naruto and Riku yelled.

The two rushed outside and saw a brown haired boy in front of a tavern. He looked one year younger than Naruto and Riku.

"Sora, there'd better be a reason that you rushed our sleepy time." Riku complained.

"Actually…"

"Save it. I don't even want to know."

"He just told us that there's someone here to see us, you idiot."

"Really? Well, let me know after I nap, kay? By- whoa!"

Naruto, clearly annoyed, kicked Riku in the leg, pushing his past the tavern's entrance.

"Naruto, you idiot! Next time, warn me before you try to kill me!"

"Hey!" A large thug towered over Riku. His pants appeared to be drenched.

Riku stifled a laugh. "Dude, did you piss yourself?"

As soon as Riku stood up, the thug kicked him towards Naruto and Sora. He then pointed to Naruto. "You, wimp! You spilled my drink on me! Buy me a new one!"

Naruto walked towards the large male and stared him right in the face. Naruto was half the thug's size, but he approached him, and there was no turning back after that. "…No."

"Maybe you don't know who I am, punk. I'm-"

"-A gorilla?"

The two were met with "oo's" and random comments. A fight could break loose any minute.

"You gonna take that, Jirobo?" One of his friends hollered.

The brute, clearly angry, lifted a mace with one hand and rested it on his shoulder. "A gorilla, huh? That's pretty funny." He pretended to laugh. "Y'know what else is funny?" He slammed the mace on the ground but Naruto wasn't there when everyone saw the impact.

Naruto stood behind him, smirking. "Interesting, you might provide me with a challenge. What's your name?"

"Name's Jirobo, dumbass. A.K.A the man who's gonna kill ya."

"We'll see…"Naruto unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Jirobo's stomach.

"You gonna fight him with a sword?!"

"You gonna die, man!"

"I got twenty bucks on Jirobo!"

Naruto ignored the stream of comments and swung his sword to the floor.

"You toyin' with me, kid?"

Jirobo lifted the mace and swung it towards Naruto.

"…Pathetic."

Naruto gripped his sword, jumped, and sliced Jirobo's mace in two. Jirobo was then met with barrages of punches and kicks. Naruto paused and put his hand on Jirobo's stomach.

"What the…?!"

"_Rasengan_!!"

Suddenly, a giant sphere of chakra hit Jirobo and he flew into building after building. Jirobo's lackeys were angrier that ever and they all stood up to fight Naruto.

"All right, you little punk! Who are you?!"

"Name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"_The_ Naruto Uzumaki?!"

"_The Demon of the Black Sword?_!"

"No way in hell am I dealing with em'!"

"Run for it!"

Soon, gangster after gangster fled the tavern. Naruto's performance was met with cheers and commotion.

"He drove the _Five Sound Gang_ out like they were insects!"

"It's _Naruto Uzumaki_! In the flesh!"

"Dude, you owe me twenty bucks!"

Naruto couldn't even care less what people thought of him. He sheathed his sword and walked towards Sora and Riku.

Naruto turned towards Sora and cocked his head. "So, where's this _friend_?"

"She's right here." A female voice answered Naruto's question. "Hi. It's been a while."

Naruto and Riku turned towards a woman with long black hair, a rather large chest, and clothes that make her look like she won't hesitate to kill someone. To Naruto, she didn't look any different then when he saw her five years ago.

"Tifa. Tifa Lockheart. I haven't seen you since I was still a kid." Naruto smiled.

Tifa smiled back. "Well, you've all grown."

Riku eyed Tifa unusually. "And I see your "twins" have grown too."

"Shut up, Riku." The three said at once and then laughed.

"So, how have you guys been since the last time we met? Good, I hope."

"I guess so." Naruto shrugged.

"Uh… Um… Excuse me…"

Naruto turned to the mysterious voice, only to find a girl about his age standing in front of him. She looked rather like the shy type, but Naruto didn't really care.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Um… I'd like to say… thank you. We've been trying to drive out those guys for a while."

"It's no problem."

"Ah! I-I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuga."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you, I guess."

"I'm Riku Kusanagi."

"Sora Kisaragi."

"And my name is Tifa Lockheart."

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. If you need a place to stay, the temple isn't too far. I could let you stay there."

"I don't know. What do you say, Naruto?" Sora asked.

"It's fine by me. We do need a place to stay after all."

"O-Okay. Follow me."

* * *

Hinata led Naruto's group past the town and to a compound of some sorts. She opened the doors and guided them inside.

"S-So this is the place…"

"Hinata. Back already?"

A pink haired stood at a doorway and greeted Hinata.

"Um… uh-huh. These are our guests. Th-They're looking for a place to stay for the night."

"_Hinata hasn't been that shy since…" _The girl's eyes were fixed upon Naruto. _"…Oh, I get it… Hehehe."_

"I guess I should talk now…" Naruto spoke up. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And these are my friends: Riku, Sora, and Tifa."

"We'll I'm Sakura. Sakura Haruno. The others are away, so the only ones here are me, Hinata, and-"

Before Sakura could even finish her sentence, a strange boy charged towards Naruto at point-blank speed. Naruto, acting quickly, drew his sword and clashed with him. Both of them were seemingly impressed.

"You're fast."

"You're decisive."

The two bowed and sheathed their swords.

"-Sasuke."

"So, Sasuke's your name, eh?"

"Yeah. Sasuke Uchiha. What's yours?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You're a pretty impressive fighter."

"I work at it. But so are you." Sasuke started to study Naruto. "It's strange, you remind me a lot of the _'Demon of the Black Sword'_."

"_So he's heard of me."_ Naruto grinned. "I don't know about that. But, people mistake me for him."

Tifa and Sora both headed to the doors. Sora decided to speak on this. "Naruto, Riku, we can't stay."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"We've gotta pick up something, and it'll take us all night. So we can't stick around. Sorry." Tifa apologized.

"Whatever. I'm staying." Riku declared.

Sora and Tifa walked out the door. But a few seconds afterwards, more people came in.

"It's about time you guys came back! What took you so long?!"

"Stick a cork in it, Haruno. You're givin' me a headache." One of them groaned.

"Yeah, Forehead. Give it a rest. We had to wait on line."

"Sakura, sorry we're late. Ino lost our money, so we had to get it. It took forever, so I apologize."

"That's okay, Neji. And what did you call me, Ino?!"

"You heard me!"

One of them glanced at Naruto and Riku. He walked towards them and gave a questioning look.

"Not to be rude, but who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Sorry about that. The name's Riku Kusanagi. And this is my partner in crime, Naru-mmph!"

Naruto grabbed Riku's mouth and sighed. "I can speak for myself." Naruto turned to the boy.

"'_Naruto Uzumaki'? The 'Demon of the Black Sword'?!!"_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. As for why we're here, Hinata let us stay for the night."

"W-Well, my name is Neji Hyuga. Hinata's older cousin." _It's quite strange. When you look into his eyes, you don't see the eyes of a killer. Maybe he's not as bad as people make him out to be. _"The annoying girl is Ino Yamanaka, the dull-looking one is Shikamaru Nara-"

"_Annoying?!!"_

"-And then there's-" Just then, a boy riding on what seemed to be a giant hound barged in. Neji lowered his head. "-Kiba Inuzuka…"

"Yo, Hinata. Sorry we're late, but Ino got us lost on the way back."

"Why does everyone blame me?! Next thing you know, an earthquake is going to hit and you'll say it's my fault!!" Ino growled.

"Who knows, maybe it is…"Shikamaru mumbled.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "Well, it's getting late. I can hit the hay now, right?"

"O-Of course…"

"Soooo, where do we sleep?" Riku inquired.

Sakura handed Naruto and Riku blankets. "Go to the hall on the right and head six doors down, you'll notice it."

Naruto bowed. "Thank you for the hospitality. Let's go Riku."

"I'm comin'! I'm comin'!"

Sasuke cocked his head. "The silver haired dude's an odd one. But Naruto seems nice."

"H-He does… doesn't he…"Hinata blushed.

* * *

Midnight struck, which signaled that everyone was asleep. Naruto stood on the roof, looking at what appeared to be a piece of paper.

_Naruto, Riku,_

_Sora and I are at the town past the compound. If you get this note, come as soon as possible. We'll be waiting. Oh, and tell Riku not to do anything stupid. Yow know how he gets. Don't get into fights, either. I'm not a medic, and there's no clinic for miles._

_~Tifa_

"Yo, it's late. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you, Riku?"

Riku grinned. "Touché."

"Do you have everything?"

"No. Why?"

"Get them. We have to leave."

"What the hell, man? We just got here. And it's midnight. Plus, I haven't seen any hot girls yet. Do you know what that could do to my reputation?! Sure, Hinata has some curves, but still…!!"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"…_Shut up_."

Naruto jumped from the roof, then looked up at Riku. "Get your things, and meet me down here. If you don't come in thirty minutes, I'm leaving without you."

"Now hold on! That's not…!!"

"Twenty-nine."

"Okay! Okay!"

Minutes later, Riku met with Naruto, panting along the way. "I hate you…"

The two made their leave. Unbeknownst to them was that someone was watching.

"Hehehe, so that's the _'Demon of the Black Sword'_. I can take him. And maybe rip off his annoying friend's head."

* * *

The darkness in the sky quickly lit up as sunrise was present. Naruto and Riku walked up a mountain path in order to reach the town that Sora and Tifa were in.

Riku heard a footstep behind them and turned, but saw nothing. _"It must be me. I didn't get that much sleep thanks to the dumbass over here." _Riku heard the footstep again. Acting cleverly, he pulled out a kunai and positioned it so that he could see the reflections behind him. That's when he saw that they were being followed.

"Yo, Naruto. Don't look now, but there's some strange bastard behind us and I don't think he wants your autograph, man. It's more like he wants to see your future epitaph, or something. Now I suggest that if we don't want to die, we should climb down and get the hell out of here. Like… _now_."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, but had no intention of retreating. Riku could see that somehow.

"Oh, so you're just gonna _ignore me_? Fine, then. But when you get your ass killed, don't expect me to cry over you."

"…_Shut up_."

Riku sighed, ran past Naruto, and hid behind a boulder. He didn't really want to get involved in a fight with a guy that Naruto could most likely kill in a heartbeat. But as the old saying goes, things are never too easy.

Naruto drew his sword and turned to the man behind him. The mysterious attacker gave a sickening grin and drew a bow and arrow. Riku studied him and saw secret weapons behind him.

"Naruto! Don't fight this mother fucker! Run!" Riku began to panic. "He's got arrows, a sword, and grenades, and shit!"

Naruto instantly threw a kunai at the man, but he dodged it. However Naruto popped up behind him and slashed him in the chest. The force of the attack sent his flying backwards.

"Damn! You whooped him!"

Naruto sensed that something was wrong. He looked at every spot and suddenly, he saw something that caught his eye.

"_What the?! .. A grenade?!"_

"Hehehe…"

The grenade detonated and a big pile of smoke surrounded Naruto.

"_Damn it!! A smoke grenade!!"_

Riku panicked again. "Oh, damn! Is he dead?! Please tell me he isn't dead! Is he really dead?! Hey! I just asked you a question!"

Riku could hear the sound of arrows flying. This didn't seem good.

"Damn it… _Dark Aura_!"

Riku fired a miniature dark blast from his right palm. It didn't hit anyone, but it made the smoke clear. Once the smoke had completely vanished, Naruto stood there, his coat bore a few tears from the arrows, and a scar was present on his face.

"You're a sneaky one… Just who are you."

"A usual bounty hunter trying to get by. That's all you need to know.

Naruto stuck his sword to the ground and made a few hand signs. "Fire Style: _Phoenix Flower Jutsu_!"

Multiple fireballs were released from Naruto's mouth and targeted the attacker. He avoided Naruto's attack once more, but Naruto made another hand sign.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu_!"

Suddenly, clones of Naruto materialized in the air.

"What the hell?!"

"Hah!"

One by one, the clones kicked the man to the ground. But before he landed, Naruto slashed him in the stomach twice, marking an 'X' on him. _"That's a perfect spot to aim." _Naruto charged up chakra in his hand until it made a sphere. "_Rasengan_!!" Naruto jabbed the_ Rasengan_ into the center of the man's scar.

"AAGHHH!!!!!!"

The _Rasengan's_ power tore through the man's stomach, and the force pushed him off the mountain.

Naruto looked down the mountain, Riku joined soon after. "He looks dead to me."

"Amen."

Naruto gave a silent growl and crouched down in pain, clutching the spot where he got shot with the man's arrow.

"Naruto! What's going on, man?!"

Riku spotted something purple and bubbly on Naruto's cut, he knew exactly what it was.

"Aw, hell! The son' bitch poisoned you with those arrows!"

To make things worsen, another man jumped from the high part of the mountain. Naruto and Riku knew who he was this time.

"D-Deidara…!!" Naruto managed to say.

"Oh! You seem to be in quite a bit of agony there, Naruto. Should I put you out of your misery? It seems like the logical thing to do. Luckily, since I knew that he wasn't gonna kill you, I had him use paralysis poison instead of the kind that can kill."

"Son of a… bitch!"

Deidara pulled a heavy weapon from a case in his back and put some white material in it.

Riku stood in shock. "Is that an RPG? Is that a freakin' RPG?! You've got a God damn RPG in a freakin' backpack!"

"Heh… _Sayonara_."

Deidara fired the white material out of the RPG. Naruto stood up and pointed his sword at him. But, he quickly stumbled because of the poison.

"Urgh…!! Shit…!!"

"Look out!"

The fired material was getting closer, and closer. And then…

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: End.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And I was happy that I got to use dialogue from **_**Afro Samurai**_** in this. (Riku is supposed to be like Ninja Ninja. XD) But I'll see where this story goes judging anyone reads this or not. Well goodbye, all. And review if possible.**

**~Ultimashadow – Darkness Crimson**


End file.
